comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mordru (Earth-1938)
Origin '' Once the entity called Mordru was once a mortal born to a noble house in Gemworld. Gemworld a dimension that is overflowing with magic. Each of the ruling houses is skilled in a particular type of magic. The rulers of two houses, Lord Topaz and Lady Turquoise joined together in marriage to unite their lands. When they had twin boys, they decided one would be the heir to House Topaz and other, the heir to House Turquoise. Both twins were prodigies in magic. The younger twin, Wrynn, was a master of controlling the elements and his older brother was a genius at using his mind to locate things, even being able to see glimpses of the future. Everything seemed to be going fine for the Houses od Topaz and Turquoise. However, Wrynn was not so easily satiated. Wyrnn became convinced that he and his family should rule all of Gemworld. To this end, he started researching the very essence of magic. Through intense searching and study, Wrynn believed he found a way to reach the source of all magic in Gemworld. Wrynn informed his brother of his plan to collect power from this source. Donal said it was a good idea but, said he would be better if came along as back up if something went wrong. Wrynn accepted Donal's suggestion with ease, giddy with the thought of power. They did the ritual in the dead of night, in the very middle of Gemworld's densest forest. However, just as Wrynn started the ritual, Donal tried to stop him. He was horrified by Wrynn's plan and lied about wanting to take part so he could stop Wrynn. Wrynn and Donal fought violently, almost killing each other. With his dying breath, Wrynn finished the ritual spell and summoned a portal to the source of magic. He jumped in, thinking it was his only chance of survival. Donal followed his twin into the portal to stop him. What neither twin knew was the source of magic Wrynn found was the source of magic for all of the multiverse. The power transformed the two men so drastically, their original selves were in many ways dead. The only thing that remained of their old selves were some faint memories of their past lives and the very essence of their souls. For Donal, that was his desire for everything to be peaceful. For Wrynn, it was his desire to dominate others. They came back to Gemworld, they were beings of pure magical energy. The being that was Wrynn went on a rampage, revealing in the pain he caused. Soon, the being that was Donal found himself compelled to stop Wrynn. Their battle nearly destroyed Gemworld but, Donal proved victorious. Wrynn left to find other worlds to ravage and Donal pursed him. Before they left, they adopted the names the Gemworlders referred to them as. Donal, who healed those attacked by Wrynn and taught ways of ways to protect against his magic, was called the Gemworl word for wisdom: Nabu. Wrynn, who slaughtered hundreds for no reason other than his own pleasure, was called the word for evil: Mordru. ''Lord of Chaos For centuries, Mordru would roam various dimensions to seek power and beings to torment. Mordru also discovered he and his brother were not the only ones of their kind. Beings of similar power were either in two groups: the Lords of Chaos that spread destruction and anarchy and the Lords of Order that tried to keep the universe running smoothly. Mordru joined the Lords of Chaos but, found working directly with them nearly impossible to work with. Mordru went on his own way, becoming fear across many different worlds. He picked up many many names, his favorite of which was the "King of Tears". Mordru even created his own planet, Zerox. He offered powerful magic users the chance to learn under him, while slowly sucking their power from them. With help from his proteges, Mordru created an empire out of conquered planets. Eventually, Nabu formed an alliance with the Lords of Order to stop Mordru. Mordru was an extremely dangerous fore even for Lords of Order, especially with his small army of magicians at his side. However, Nabu convinced Mordru's most conflicted and most mistreated apprentice, Xao Jin, to backstab Mordru. Mordru was so confident in his power, he ended being unprepared for a sneak attack from one of the magicians he taught. The Lords of Order sealed Mordru into a piece of a planet, trapping the being for hundreds of years. The Lords of Order made Xao Jin the new ruler of Zerox and made the Sorcerers' World there Mordru hurled thought the universe, fully conscious. Mordru's only comfort was planning revenge against Nabu, the other Lords of Order and all they held dear. Mordru kept his mind sane by focusing on his hatred. He finally freed when a fae from the realm of Avalon named Romdur tried to take some of the power from Mordru, thinking he was too weakened to do anything about it. He was wrong. Mordru took this opportunity to transfer his mind and part of his power to Romdur, easing the fae's personality in the process. Mordru was finally free. While he wasn't at full power, Mordru was still a force of nature. His first plan was to destroy Nabu, who was residing in the Earth country of Kahndaq. However, he found that he could use that much power without burning out his body. He tried transferring his power to others but, it would destroy those bodies. Mordru found an ally in a fae woman named Morgaine who was trying to find an enormously powerful magical object called the Spear of Destiny that could change reality. Mordru agreed to help Morgaine in return for using the Spear of Destiny to free his true body. King of Tears Mordru was Morgaine's most powerful ally. She let him destroy random villages just to feed his bloodlust. For a while, Mordru was content to spread misery around, helping Morgaine more out a sense of curiosity than true need. However, this changed when Romdur's body began to break down. Mordru tried to pass his mind to other fae but, none would last as long as Romdur's body. Mordru began to panic at the thought of being trapped in the planet any longer. He tore through Europe, searching the Spear. Even Morgaine realized he was a danger to all of the people who lived in, including her. Morgaine had to team with the Demon Knights, a group of heroes created to oppose her. They contacted Nabu, who had found a way to keep his mind and part of his power within a human host, without hurting his vessel. The group managed to seal Mordru away once again. However, Morgaine didn't tell the others that she was pregnant with Mordru's child, the result of a few nights of passion. The child, a girl named Morgana, inherited some of her father's powers. With a touch of his power on Earth, Mordru found a loophole. For short periods of time, Mordru could project his soul on Earth. Mordru tried to find ways to escape his prison. He also took joy in spreading pain and misery, just to ease his own boredom. Mordru found a new tool when wandering an American city. After setting an apartment complex on fire just for fun, Mordru saw a man being harassed by two police offers. While Mordru was content to pass this by, he paused when he saw the man's eyes. In them, Mordru could see a burning, all communizing desire for something greater. Mordru smiled and mind-controlled the police officers to leave the man alone. The dazed man thanked Mordru and introduced himself as Carver Colman. Mordru told Colman to think nothing of it, all while planning on how to use the unsuspecting man. When Colman told Mordru his dream of becoming a famous actor, Mordru had an idea. He promised Colman he would make his dreams come true but, Colman would eventually owe him a favor. Carver agreed. After Carver left for home, Mordru compelled a director to make Carver the leading man in his movie. While Mordru was forced to return to prision once more, Mordru would "push" people to help Carver's rising career if ever was in danger of failing. Soon, Colman had finally gotten his dream. Once Mordru saw that, he pushed Carver's nelecetful mother to pay attention to enterminemt news, something she hadn't done in years. When she saw how rich Carver was, she felt entilied to her son's money, despite being an absent parent and kicking him out as a teenager just because he was gay. Mordru put the idea in her head that she should blackmail Carver about his sexuality. Mordru watched as Carver's mother and lover conronrted the star and laughed as the actor was murdered by his own mother. When Carver's soul left his body, Mordru brought him to his planet. There, Modru's plan to escape began to form. The Dark Nobleman After convincing Carver to act his champion, he gifted the actor a large degree of magical powers and molding his face into a horrific visage that would drive anyone insane. Mordru watched in delight as Carver, now known as Johnny Sorrow, spread chaos and misery over his brother's precious world. Johnny Sorrow stirred up enough chaos that Mordru was nearly able to free himself from his prison. However, Doctor Fate, Nabu's vessel, had a team of heroes that defeated Johnny Sorrow. Mordru was upset but, wasn't enraged. Seeing his brother's fear over him almost being released and his anguish over people getting killed during Sorrow's rampage was enough to ease his boredom. It impressed Mordru so much that when the time came to send his soul Earth, Mordru sent Johnny Sorrow instead. This was not the only time Mordru threatened the Earth in modern times. A powerful magic-user known as the Queen of Fables offered Mordru the chance to be her king. While Mordru was unsure because of his history with Morgaine, he was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Combing their powers, they turned America into a twisted wonderland briefly. However, a new team of heroes called the Justice League ended up defeating them. Mordru later tried to escape again by going through time. Once again, Doctor Fate defeated Mordru but, not before Mordru destroyed two different timelines. Before Doctor Fate kicked him back into the planet, Nabu mocked Mordru with the fact that despite all his powers, there has never been a timeline where Mordru kills Nabu. This revelation deeply shook Mordru, who decided to kill Nabu to prove him wrong. Mordru had the idea of moving the planet he was trapped in to collide with the Earth. Using his powers, Mordru began to move the planet itself. Mordru found a new enemy in the space crew, L.E.G.I.O.N. The L.E.G.I.O.N. is a group of heroes that traveled the galaxies, who was informed about the mysterious planet heading to a crash course with Earth. The L.E.G.I.O.N. tried to stop Mordru but, it was hard as none of the members had any experience with magic. Mordru had entered the Milky Way galaxy when L.E.G.I.O.N. returned with a familiar face: Mordru's old protegee, Xao Jin. Xao Jin teleported Mordru's planet into a pocket dimension. Now Mordru waits for the next time he can be free so he can wreak havoc on the people of Earth once more. Powers Unique Physicology: '''When Mordru was still a mortal, he was exposed to an extreme amount of magic that changed his body into one of pure magical energy. As such, he is one of the most powerful magical beings in the universe. These powers include: ''Arcane Blasts'' ''Possession: Mordru can possess the body of someone he comes into contact with. However, unless the person already has strong magical powers, the body will destroy itself. Even with those who are magically inclined, the body will still destroy itself within a few months. ''Molecular Reconstruction: ''Mordru change the properties of matter to anything he sees fit. This includes the body in which he posseses, allowing him to shapeshift, alter his size '''and have '''greatly enhanced strength. '''''Dimension Travel: Mordru can travel lightyears in a mere second. He can even travel to alternate universes when at full power. Clairvoyance: ''Mordru can view whatever he wishes in the universe, as long as a very powerful magic user hasn't protected themself from him. In addition to this, Mordru is a skilled taction and one of the most knowledgeable beings about magic and the occult in the entire universe. ''Trivia -Because of his long imprisonment, Mordru has developed a phobia of being buried alive and claustrophobia in general. When placed in a tight, enclosed space, Mordru starts to panic and can't use his powers properly. -Booster Gold, a hero from a future, claims that Mordru is a major villain in his time. Due to the nature of time travel, no one is sure if it will be true but, Doctor Fate has been placing extra guards on Mordru just in case. -Bizarrely, Mordru has developed a fondness for show tunes. His favorite is "That's Entertainment" and sometimes sings while fighting, much to the heroes' irritation. -Mordru can talk to his daughter telepathically. Mordru will often tell Morgana to be eviler but, Morgana will rather just have fun. Still, that fun is very bad for others usually, which Mordru likes. -The other Lords of Chaos refer to him as the Merciless. Notes This version of Mordru has elements of the separate characters, King of Tears and Doctor Matthantan.Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Characters Category:Earth-1938 Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Justice Society Villains (Earth-1938)